Bella's true Love
by Mrs.McHammer
Summary: What if Bella fell in love before Edward? How would that have effect Her and Edward? For Edward nd Bella to finally click he must help her get over Dylan.
1. The Plane Ride

Ok…. This is my first fan fiction so, be nice please. But, I take constructive criticism pretty well, so here you go.

I stared blankly out the window of his truck. The wind was whipping through my hair. It reminded me that I was saying good-bye. I rolled the window up trying to forget. The airport was only 15 minutes away now, I had to say something. I took a deep breathe and gathered up my courage.

"Dylan, I don't know what you want to hear. I'm sorry ok? This wouldn't work out. I can't stay here on my own and you know good and well that Renee wouldn't let me stay with your family." It came out in a jumble I hoped he would understand what I was saying. I loved him. I was moving to the ever rainy town in the Olympic peninsula of Forks. I visited my dad, Charlie, there every summer for the first fourteen years of my life. It wasn't until the past three years that I put my foot down and made him go vacation with me in California.

"Is that so? You know that Renee wouldn't have gone anywhere with Phil if you hadn't have said you'd move in with Charlie. Look, I'm sorry. I love you, Bella. I'm just going to miss you so much. I can't stand it." Dylan had tears in his eyes. I hated seeing him sad like this I had to do something.

"Maybe now you can go out on a date with that Rebecca girl who likes you so much." That was a big mistake on my part.

"FINE! Bells, I can't believe you just said that! I always knew you were jealous of her! That is just fine. I will go on a date with Rebecca and Rebecca and I will be closer than you and I ever were!" That cut me deeply. I was always jealous of Rebecca. She was so beautiful and I was so average. Dylan was so angry his face was red. He pulled over on the side of the road and took four deep breaths, then pulled back onto the road. We were at the airport now and I was crying silently. He got out of the truck and got my two bags out of the bed of the truck and came around and opened my door. We were silent all the way to security.

"Bella," Dylan looked at me and smiled sadly. "I love you. And I'll miss you so much. But this is good-bye." He gave me a kiss lightly.

"I love you too, Dylan." Tears rolled down my cheeks. I closed my eyes only to gather up the courage to say something else and when I opened them to talk he was already walking away. I gave up and said good-bye to the hot Phoenix air.

When the plane landed in Port Angeles it was raining. I climbed out of the plane and saw my Dad standing there.

"Hey! DAD!" I called to my dad. It had almost been a year until I had seen him.

"Hey Bells! I see you haven't changed much. Before I forget, close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you!"


	2. Alice's Vision

I hope you guys like this so far… I am kind of nervous to do this but I want to do and Edward POV. Wish me luck!

**Edward's POV**

It had been so annoying. I had to listen to the thoughts of Chief Swan all summer bragging about how his baby girl, who was actually turning seventeen years of age the upcoming September. She was finally coming home to Forks. It was one of the only god-forsaken towns safe for my family to live in. Now, Isabella sounded like a fascinating person, however if her blood had _any_ of the fragrance of her father's then I would be up a creek without a paddle. Charlie Swan's blood smelled floral. But it wasn't tempting in the least bit. I hoped it was like that with Isabella.

He said to everyone that she preferred Isabella, but what I didn't understand was if she preferred Isabella then why did he keep calling her Bella in his mind? I didn't understand why he was making his daughter out to be someone she wasn't. He was telling everyone that she was an all-state dancer, but in his mind he was thinking of a small girl with chocolate brown eyes and long straight brown hair who was in the back of a dance recital and kept falling down on every spin. I chuckled to myself as Charlie thought this. He blushed and I hoped I hadn't offended him. With that, I turned on my heel and walked out of the Police department.

**Jasper's POV**

When Edward got home he felt strange. Annoyed and tickled at the same time. Usually when he got home from volunteering with Chief Swan he was just deep in thought. Why would Edward be annoyed? And tickled at the same time? It made no sense to me whatsoever. Just as I was starting to think about this, my lovely and wonderful Alice danced into the room. I wondered if I'd ever get to a point where my stomach didn't do nervous flips every time she walked in the room.

"Jasper, Love, I just saw something." Alice's voice had an edge to it. She was worrying about something unseen to everyone. I could tell it must have something to do with Edward, because she was desperately trying to concentrate on something else.

"Maybe it's time we took a trip up to Seattle." I said quietly trying to think of a close enough place for her to feel comfortable talking to be about what was going on, but also far enough away that Edward wouldn't be in her head.

"Yes, that would be nice. Sooner rather than later, dear, if it's not too much trouble." Alice was always concerned with my well being. When would she learn that I would always be fine as long as she was with me?

"That's fine, Honey. Tomorrow school starts, so how about we leave now?" I said quietly, only to the love of my life. She simply nodded. "Let me go talk to Carlisle." She smiled and danced out of the door to Carlisle's Mercedes.

I cleared everything with Carlisle and bounded out to get into the driver's side of the car.

"Now, Love, What did you see?" I asked as we were leaving Forks highway.

"Well," She started, "I saw Edward, and he was in Biology sixth hour. This girl who everyone is calling Bella sat down by him and the wind switched directions suddenly putting her right downwind from him, and then he just went rigid. I don't know what it was. But, the next thing I saw was he told Carlisle he was going to Denali to be with Tanya and her coven. Jasper, we cannot let him leave. It would break Esme's heart." Alice was petrified, so I pulled over to comfort her.

"Alice, sweetie, I will do all in my power." I kissed her forehead and pulled back onto the road and headed back to Forks. "You know, Sweetheart, we have to talk to Carlisle."


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys _Blood Stained Soul_ here writing for Mrs. McHammer.**

**She says that she really sorry but she isn't going to write anymore on this story for a while. She's one of those people that like to know what's going to happen before it does ( espescially when she's** **the one writing the story). She's going to start a different story. For Twilight of course. but don't worry she promises to think about where she wants this story to go and when she she'll post it for you.**

**

* * *

**

**So consider this story officially discontinued**

* * *

**(For now at least ;) )**


End file.
